iggy_azaleafandomcom-20200215-history
I Think She Ready
"I Think She Ready" is a song by FKi featuring Iggy Azalea. Music video The music video for the song premiered on April 4, 2012. Lyrics 1: Ray Rich I just popped the b man, I got that OJ and that weed, time to take flight Richy might be on that lean mixed with that sprite They got me rollin, smokin, drinkin, I just might die tonight I just gave a cup to Becky, now thinkin that she ready Ever met C gettin nakey, there go Keisha, there she sexy Menajahtwa if the bitches let, and I think they gon' let me One just call me Papi seconds later it's bukkake She move too A.K.A. first bitch let it spray Drunk bitch, big tits, motorboats on the way She say she wanna earn some stripes Well we about to see if she about that life Hook Rollin, rollin, rollin, I ain't steppin in weed I got a bad bitch with me and I think she a freak We about to make a movie girl, get the camera ready Man it's the fucking minute, I'm thinkin that she ready I think she ready, I think she ready Red cup, double stuff, I think she ready I think she ready, I think she ready Takin molly to the dome, I think she ready I think she ready, I think she ready Get here home by the Cove, I think she ready 2: Iggy Azalea Whatever Okay okay okay Now I think I'm ready, I rip tracks, beat confetti She kill raps, lyrics daily 16 sex, no R.Kelly That's no diss, a man want Becky If you tell me you want Becky, give me Brian That's o brain, use your noodle, don't forget it, ay Iggy, I'm bossin for dollars, cups of Ciroc on the ice Someone needs weeds for you hoes, tweet me just naming your price Up all night in a life like this, fans piss out when I kiss If you hate then you are toast, knot breakers keep burnin witch Chain hang, diamonds swang, two red cups my Sprite is mixed Powder white keep sippin Angel, where she get that ass big? Stop, drop, bottles pop, for-ever, sandlot Other rappers underground, call them all fraggle rock Hook 3: 1st Down There's a pretty big bar, I got no manners Don't blame me, just blame my Daddy, for For life fort, some may snort, some may bort They on my caddies, I'm on that E, the roll is me Me and yo beesh, we bang like rabbits (And that Cat......Mr. Fantastic) And that night, we shine so bright, make me feel like I'm on acid Probably call, shit blue magic, purple brain, I fill my cup Bitch you know, that my cup ready, it's gettin dark, feel my shark Act a fool and then I'm game Take one shot, blunts to the head, all that Remy, got that leg I feel my heart, I think I'm cray, her booty don't start, or Simon Says I'm like Big (Girl don't stop with you doin') You not with me then you losin bitch I'm tryna sing with my movie Hook Whatever Okay okay okay Now I think I'm ready, I rip tracks, spit confetti She kill raps, lyrics deadly 16 sex, no R.Kelly That's no diss, a man want Becky If you tell me you want Becky, give me Brian That's O'Brain, use your noodle - no spaghetti, ay Iggy, I'm bossing for dollars, cups of Ciroc on the ice Sewing these weaves for you hoes, tweet me just name your price Up all night in a life like this, fans pass out when I kiss If you hate then you are toast, Not breakfast, keep burning witch Chain hang, diamonds swang, two red cups my Sprite is mixed Powder white, face of an angel, where she get that ass thick? Stop, drop, bottles pop, for-ever, sandlot Other rappers underground, call them all fraggle rock Category:Songs